


Of Ducks and Dragons

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-10
Updated: 2007-05-10
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes appearances can be deceiving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Ducks and Dragons

Title: Of Ducks and Dragons  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Summary: Sometimes appearances can be deceiving.  
Word Count: 340  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Warnings: None  
A/N: Written for [](http://idontgiveafaux.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://idontgiveafaux.livejournal.com/)**idontgiveafaux** 's birthday. The request was H/D, prompt: bath. Hope you enjoy it, sweetie!  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/) , and thanks to [](http://r-grayjoy.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://r-grayjoy.livejournal.com/)**r_grayjoy** for the title.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

“Harry, have you seen my...?” Draco stumbled to a stop, barking a laugh. “Is that what I think it is?” he asked, pointing to the plastic yellow toy that Harry was unsuccessfully trying to hide. “You actually have a rubber ducky in the bath with you?”

Harry blushed. “Yeah, so what?” he asked, finally giving up and allowing the toy to float free in the water.

Draco shook his head. “What are you, ten? That’s so... juvenile.”

Harry snorted. “No, it’s not. And what about your stuffed dragon that you sleep with when I’m not home?”

Draco bristled. “Puff is a special childhood memento,” he sputtered. “A cherished item that is a family heirloom.”

“Uh huh. Well, this duck is fun to have in the bath, and since I didn’t have much of a childhood, I think I’m entitled to some bath time fun now.”

Draco smiled, and Harry thought he recognized that look. “You want bath time fun?” he drawled. Before Harry could answer, Draco was naked and casting a Refreshing Charm on the water before climbing in.

They kissed, tongues tangling erotically as they settled together. The bickering had gotten them both aroused, and it didn’t take long for both of them to rock together, Harry shuddering his release in Draco’s arms, Draco following moments after.

“So,” Harry asked, his hand sliding through Draco’s damp hair. “What were you looking for before?”

Leaning his head on Harry’s shoulder, Draco said, “Oh, just my... Um, Harry, why is that duck moving?” He reached for the toy, realizing at once what the deceptively shaped item really was. “A vibrator?”

Harry’s face said it all. “I... erm.... um... well...”

Draco simply laughed. “Don’t worry, Harry. Now that I know you’re really into adult pursuits in the bath, you’ll have plenty of opportunities to show _me_ some bath time fun.”

As they cuddled, Draco considered telling Harry about Puff’s secret compartment that contained his favorite dildo, then he decided that revelation could come at another time. Perhaps when they were in bed...

~


End file.
